Iudicii de
by LudwigisHRE
Summary: Cassandra Sandsmark never got to know what having both of her parents around was like. Yet her luck seems to balance out as a superhero. Until a certain Son of Hades has to be the bearer of bad news. Cassie must defend herself and her mentor without throwing a fist while Nico is watching everything with narrow eyes and tries to fix the mess both sides caused.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. YJ belongs to DC comics and PJ/HoO belongs to Rick Riordan. There are no OCs here**.

* * *

Cassandra Sandsmark was used to the life of an unnaturally powered teenager and then the life of a superhero. She got to meet and train under the legendary Wonder Woman, Amazonian princess of Themyscira. However, she never got to fully experience the simplicities of a common high school girl. She also never got to know what having both of her parents around was like. Her mom was an archaeologist, and her dad was unknown.

Cassie was talking to Tim for once without blushing. They were becoming more a couple, but she still couldn't help but be awkward as a teenager. Of course, that was when the lights flickered and the temperature dipped briefly. Everyone immediately tensed and got their weapons out.

The shadows seemed to be growing and getting denser in one corner of the room. Then suddenly a small figure lurched out of the shadows. The intruder slowed down and leaned sideways, supporting himself with the wall.

As she got a closer view, she could tell that it was a person around her age. He was thin, pale and wore complete black. But what Cassie was interested in was the sword hanging from his belt. It seemed to be absorbing the light around it to her amazement.

She looked briefly at Tim who had pulled his bo-staff out of nowhere.

"Is Cassandra Sandsmark here?" the teenager asked in a low voice while analyzing the room for her. Cassie could feel herself tensing up but before she could speak, Nightwing stepped forward.

"Who are you to ask for that name?" Nightwing intervened smoothly. This situation would have gone smoother except La'gaan chose that minute to try to attack the stranger. Keyword: "try." The attempt was foiled when instead of being punched, the teenager sidestepped the last second. The stranger immediately kicked La'gaan's leg as if it was a reflex, resulting with the Atlantean kneeling on the ground and drew the sword against La'gaan's throat.

"It's not really any of your business," the stranger shot back, focusing on Nightwing instead of the person he had placed in a helpless position.

 _"Nightwing what do we do?"_ M'gann asked worriedly. Everyone was unsure of how to proceed, things like this didn't happen on a daily basis despite fighting villains routinely. No one uttered a word nor did they move, causing the stranger to twitch.

He sighed resignedly before reluctantly releasing La'gaan and sheathing his weapon. Cassie released a breath she didn't know she had held. After muttering something suspiciously like 'tired of being diplomat' and 'screw secrecy', the stranger straightened his back and cleared his voice. Then the stranger turned and stepped forward cautiously until he confronted Cassie, which startled her. Why would he ask if he already recognized who she was? How did he know her?

"Cassandra Sandsmark and Diana Prince, daughters of Zeus, God of Lightning and Lord of the Sky, have been summoned by Lord Zeus. Both of you are on trial under the accusation that you two have divulged the reality of Greek 'Mythology, '" he used his fingers as quotation marks there, "to the mortals without authorization."

* * *

 **This work is a test run. This is an excerpt from the actual plot but not the first chapter. I'm was working on Tea and Magic when this idea popped in my head. I've considered this plot and yet still unsure whether this will actually become a published work. Please tell me if you like it and if I should do this. If I do this, I will not drop Tea and Magic but both works will have a longer time of being updated.**

 **The setting is a couple weeks after Endgame and 4 years after Blood of Olympus.**

 **Vaughnilla**

 **Okay as an opening and the first comment here I hope the summary is improved later. I only touched it cause I was interested in a Nico-centric story and instead I got an interesting premise. Also are the chapters going to be this long? This seemed short. I'm extremely interested in the premise of a Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl trial with the gods for breaking PJO rules. Be careful of power balance with WW vs the Demigods. Nico being the messenger is the best part he just takes no shit and gives none either. Outside of that nice start to the story and good luck as this moves forward.**

 **Me: Thank you for your comment. It helped me deeply in dealing with how to proceed. The premise was an excerpt and not the real chapter. My goal is for chapters to be between 1,000 to 2,000 words, both in Tea and Magic, Iudicii de, and other works. My idea is that Cassie and the newer members (with exception of the bats) are on par with most campers but not the older campers who dealt with both wars (the Seven, Clarisse, Reyna, Nico, etc.). The original members (with Tim and Barbara) are on par with the older campers (except the Big Three children). Diana beats all the demigods only because she is immortal and has far more combat experience. She would be a challenge for the gods in combat in their physical forms and could even defeat some of them since physical forms are only a fraction of the gods' full powers. However, if the gods were in their divine/true forms, Diana would be easily defeated. The only wildcards for me is Percy and Nico (surprise! surprise!). Percy is obviously shown to be powerful, smart, and very lucky when it comes to a battle. I do not know who would win if Diana and Percy fought but I know Percy would be very capable of winning. Nico...is much harder to plan with. I can imagine Nico reverting back to a loner despite being surrounded by friends and Will (Solangelo is my OTP). Nico would want to train more and Hades would want his son to help with the Underworld. Thus, his powers and his unpredictability would increase. His personality is a mix between honestly blunt or cleverly vague while still carrying a "tired with this crap" attitude. The Lasso of Truth is indestructible and compels anyone in it to do anything the bearer says (ex. hypnosis, tell truth, understand truth, regain memories, amnesia, etc.). Nico being Nico, I feel he may be able to break free from the Lasso of Truth.**


End file.
